Head Over Feet
by LaraWinner
Summary: Dorothy's feelings for Quatre


DISCLAIMER: I don't own gundam wing or any of it's characters. I don't even own my car so don't sue me*_*

****

Head Over Feet

BY: Lara_Winner

****

SONG BY: Alanis Morissette

Dorothy Catalonia shifted in her plush seat in the small civilian shuttle. Her heart raced in anticipation as her mind conjured up an image of the man that would be waiting for her when the shuttle docked. Very shortly she would be able to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless but till then she had to keep her impatience under control. Breathing deeply she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She had never thought to find love, and certainly never thought it would be with Quatre Winner. Life was full of surprises and he was the best one of them all. She still to this day wondered what he had seen in her. He had been persistent and persuasive when he'd set her as his goal and now that she looked back she knew she hadn't had a hope of defending herself against his affections. 

I had no choice but to hear you

You stated your case time and again

I thought about it

She remembered the day that changed her life. Those final moments aboard the Libra had been a real eye opener. Quatre was trying so hard to convince her that her obsession with war was a misguided attempt at self-preservation, and that she should be relieved that her soul was not destroyed by the events the war had forced upon her. She'd been shaken by his words. She tried to fight his logic and ward off his concern and sympathy but then he said the one thing that drove her over the edge.

"You're kinder than me!" 

Those words made her analyze her frame of mind. He was the kindest person she'd ever met. How could he compare her to himself? She had been truly shocked when he'd said that. Shocked and confused, emotions that were dangerous to a soldier. Shielding herself within her rising anger she attacked out of fear. In his own way he had cornered and trapped her leaving her open and defenseless. At that moment she hadn't thought of the consequences, her only thought had been to destroy. Seeing her advantage she lunged forward with her rapier hoping to silence him once and for all. But even then at the last second she had twisted her wrist missing his heart. Deep in her soul she didn't want to kill him. 

Watching him fight to stay conscience in spite of the pain she was desperately trying to convince herself that she'd done the right thing. She had almost succeeded when he'd told Trowa not to worry about himself but help her instead. At that moment the tears she hadn't been able to cry for years came to her eyes and wouldn't be stopped. How could he want to help her? She didn't deserve his compassion or his mercy. She had never felt more ashamed or confused in her entire life. And right then and there with nothing but the sound of her soft sobs to distract her, she began to search her soul and set out to find the person Quatre saw in her. 

__

You treat me like I'm a princess

I'm not used to liking that

You ask how my day was

Months had passed by the time she heard from him again him. Of course he was the one who had made the first overture at friendship. She had returned home to her apartment one day and found a dozen roses awaiting her. Curiously she had opened the note and gasped in surprise at what she read.

Happy Birthday, Dorothy

This is just to remind you that you have a friend should you need one.

Q. Winner

She stood there staring at the card, in the middle of the hallway, loosing all track of time. Before she could stop them, tears started to course down her cheeks. Her mind was running in circles. This was so typical of him, caring enough to reach out to her. At the thought she smiled but at the same time felt an intense pang of longing. Funny but she hadn't even realized she wanted a friend. Pushing the feelings away she had tried to ignore the nagging little voice that said she should at least thank him for the gift. That was another thing; just how in the hell did he know today was her birthday? She wondered about this as she entered her apartment.

Weeks passed and she had tried in vain to push the unexpected gift out of her mind. She had reasoned with herself that he was just being polite and she really didn't owe him a damn thing. It irritated her that with one simple little gesture he could infiltrate his way into her thoughts. Still not understanding herself she certainly didn't need to try and understand him. 

It shouldn't have surprised her when she received a phone call from him a few weeks later. She had just gotten out of the shower and was just pulling her shirt over her head when the phone rang. She shrieked and tried to turn away when the video screen popped up to reveal a sweetly smiling Quatre. Pulling her shirt down, she whirled around and froze staring at the screen dumb struck. Snapping out of her shock she leveled him with her most evil glare.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" He asked. She noted the bright pink blush that stained his cheeks and she had to resist the urge to smile. He could be really cute at times. Where in the hell did that thought come from, she wondered. 

"Obviously!" she snapped, her anger directed at her lack of control. Why couldn't he leave her alone? 

"I'm very sorry. I only wanted to see how you were doing." He replied calmly. She tried not to notice how adorable he looked with that lopsided grin on his face.

"As you can see, I'm fine." She said, her voice softening despite her rising discomfort.

" I really am sorry, next time I'll try to call at a better time." He said, looking down as he turned an even deeper shade of red, he looked up again and continued, "Did you get the Birthday present I sent you?"

"Yes. They were lovely, thank you. All though I am curious, how exactly did you know it was my birthday?" she asked. To her annoyance she knew he could sense just how much this got to her. He knew she hated for him to have the upper hand.

"I have my sources." He answered. At his teasing grin she resisted the urge call him every rude name she had ever heard of. She heard a door open and he looked away from the screen. He nodded saying something to someone she couldn't see and then turned back to face the screen. 

"Dorothy, I have to go. If you ever need anything be sure to call me." He replied quickly and she before she could respond he terminated the connection. 

Glaring at the screen she cursed, "Damn you, Quatre!"

__

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it 

It's all your fault

Lying awake that night her thoughts were still on Quatre. Sighing she climbed out of bed and headed to the kitchen. Opening the freezer she pulled out a half-gallon chocolate chip ice cream. She then made her way to the living room and seated herself on the couch. Turning on the TV she tried to keep her mind occupied on finding something worth watching but her thoughts wouldn't be stopped.

Why did she want his approval so bad, she questioned herself. She had always been alone. She never had anyone who really gave a damn about her. Her father was the only one who came close but that was only as long as she pleased him. Her relationship with her grandfather was just a power play to see who could manipulate the other first. After years of having no one care she'd led herself to believe she didn't need anyone. But somehow Quatre made her see how lonely her existence was. 

She wanted to hate him for making her question her point of view. She wanted to tell him to go to hell and that she didn't need him or anyone else for that matter. But the moment she saw his face her heart seemed to take charge. She knew he was genuine with his concern. He wasn't trying to control her or make her see things his way. He was simply offering to be there for her. And deep down she wanted that more than anything. She was tired of being completely alone.

__

Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole

You're so much braver than I give you credit for

That's not lip service

Lonely or not, she couldn't bring herself to face him. As the weeks went by and she started to wonder if she would ever hear from him again. Finaly giving up she had tried to put the whole mess out of her mind and focus on living an uncomplicated life. But she should have known better. One afternoon she was in the middle of her monthly cleaning when the doorbell rang. Frustrated at the interruption she stormed to the door her face clearly showing her annoyance. Opening the door her heart flipped in her chest when she found herself face to face with Quatre.

"Hello Dorothy. This isn't a bad time is it?" He smiled hopefully as she stepped aside and made motions for him to enter.

"No, you're actually saving me from my chores." She replied, desperately trying not to show how glad she was at seeing him, she continued, "Have a seat." 

"Well, I came here for a reason. I was wondering if you had plans for tonight?" He said as she turned form the door to face him. He remained standing with his hands clasped behind his back and a business like expression upon his face. 

"I……um….Why do you want to know?" she asked completely thrown off by his question. 

"I was hoping you would have dinner with me tonight. I know it's short notice but I wasn't expecting to be out this way. If you already have plans I understand." He said in a rush. As she looked more closely she could tell he was twisting his hands behind his back.

Not letting herself analyze what she was about to do she smiled slightly and replied, "I love to, Quatre." Laughing to herself at his look of surprise.

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes so I have to go. I'll pick you up for seven, all right?" he asked grinning.

"I'll be ready." She said as he walked to the door and opened it up to leave. Turning to look at her, he smiled and then left without a word.

Five hours later she glanced at the boy walking beside her. He had taken her to an expensive restaurant and they had a wonderful dinner. He had surprised her by opening up and talking freely about his life and his family and his business. In return she had found herself telling him things about herself and her past she had never told anyone. Now they were walking down the crowded street back to her apartment and she decided to ask him the one question that had been on her mind for the past months.

"I know we've avoided mentioning the war but there is something I have to ask you." When he nodded she continued, "Why did you try to reason with me when we were aboard the Libra. You could have killed me and spared yourself the trouble."

"I told you Dorothy, you reminded me of how I was when I was most afraid of loosing myself to the war. I wanted to help you because I knew exactly what you were feeling. I only wish I could have done more." He replied as he slipped his hand in hers. Curling her fingers around his a soft smile played on her lips. She felt the tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them away furiously as she tried to thank him.

"You've done more for me than you could ever imagine. You had the guts to make me open my eyes and for that I will always be grateful." She whispered. 

They stopped walking as they reached her apartment building. He was still holding her hand and when he didn't let go she turned to face him. Not speaking she looked into his clear blue eyes. The world around her ceased to exist as she read in his eyes what he didn't say out loud. She didn't resist as he pulled her closer and brought his lips to hers in a sweet but chaste kiss. Not wanting to let go she slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. When his arms slipped around her she sighed in contentment. She hated for the night to end. 

"Thank you, Quatre." She said as she pulled back to look at him. He grinned and his eyes took on a mischievous sparkle as he pulled her closer against him.

"If you really want to thank me then you'll say yes and go out with me again." He replied.

"Are you asking?" she questioned, her own eyes taking on a similar sparkle.

"What if I am?" he countered.

"Then I'll say yes." She replied.

_You've already won me over in spite of me_

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault

Later that night she laid in her bed staring sightlessly at the ceiling. She hadn't felt this happy in years. What Quatre made her feel she couldn't begin to describe but she knew for certain she wasn't alone anymore. Closing her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers. It had been the slightest touch but it was enough to make her feel giddy and start grinning like a fool. What ever was happening between them she wasn't about to put up the least bit resistance. He had gotten through her barriers and it was all his fault if she fell for him. How could anyone resist him, she thought.

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

You held your breath and the door for me

Thanks for your patience

Opening her eyes she looked at the ceiling again. From the very beginning he had been there for her. Even when they were in the Sanq Kingdom and he had no reason to trust her or make things easier for her; he had still given her the benefit of the doubt. But when had she ever made it easy for him, she wondered. She had tried to kill him for goodness sake! She didn't deserve him and she still didn't know what made him so patient with her. Maybe he had seen a little of himself in her but he was definitely the better person out of the two of them. She didn't know how to begin to understand him but she was glad he was in her life trying to win her over. Persistence pays off, she thought, the old saying bringing a smile to her lips. 

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

You're my best friend

Best friend with benefits

What took me so long

He was persistent yet he wasn't forceful. That was something she wasn't used to. When they had talked over dinner he hadn't tried to pry into her past. He'd let her talk and if she wasn't comfortable with the topic he changed the subject. What really confused her was that he was genuinely interested in what she had to say. For so long no one cared about how she felt and now here he was defying everything she'd led herself to believe about people in general. She could honestly say he was her best friend. Hell, he was her only friend. And after tonight maybe they would be something more. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions or get her hopes up; she was just going to go with whatever happened, good or bad. She was just glad she opened her eyes to what was in front of her before she had succeeded in pushing him away.

_I've never felt this healthy before_

I've never wanted something rational

I am aware now

I am aware now

Dorothy's eyes snapped open when the shuttle attendant announced for all passengers to fasten their seat belts and prepare for landing. Pushing aside the memories she sighed. She was more than ready for the shuttle to land, and her memories were no substitute for her fiancé`. Though she had to admit the last four years were the best of her life. 

Rising from the seat she followed the other passengers and exited the shuttle, her eyes immediately scanning the crowd for his handsome face. Her heart jumped in her chest as her blue eyes met his. Making her way through the crush of people she kept their gazes locked. Finally reaching him she launched herself into his arms and giggled as he picked her up off the ground and spun her in a complete circle. She pulled back and looked up into his eyes as she grinned.

"Did you miss me? She asked.

"I told you I did last night and the night before that and the night before that and th…." Satisfied, she pulled his head down and rising up to meet him pressed her lips against his in a crushing kiss. Three weeks of talking over a video-phone couldn't come close to this moment and she lost herself in the feel of his arms around her. She was right where she belonged. 

__

You've already won me over in spite of me

Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet

Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are

I couldn't help it

It's all your fault 

A.N. – Okay, this was another song that just fit the couple so perfectly it's scary. I did my best but I may have been a bit OOC with them, I'm not sure. I hope ya like and thanks a bunch!!!!!!*_* 


End file.
